1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture, and particularly, to an actuator and an anti-vibration camera module having such actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable image capture devices such as digital cameras and digital video cameras are widely used. Generally, these devices include a lens group and an image sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The lens group projects an image of a subject onto the image sensor and the image is converted into data and stored in a storage device such as a flash memory card.
However, image quality of these devices is negatively affected when subjected to vibration from external forces. Such vibration causes deflection of the optical axes in the devices, such that multiple images are formed on the image sensor and a blurred image is the result.
Therefore, an actuator and an anti-vibration camera module utilizing the actuator are desirable to overcome the limitations described.